


I'll Protect You Until My Last Breath

by puff22_2001



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Triggers, Wingfic, but still, companion to Athene Noctua, hints of parental abuse, very little, winged!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babies are pure and simple and sometimes that's all that we need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You Until My Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).



Hermann hears his newest brother's laugher from across the room as he peeks in. Mother has left the baby alone—again--and Hermann wants to see. He's caught glimpses of Bastien since Mother returned from Hospital. At five-and-a-half, though, he's not at all tall enough for more than a idea of pink flesh. No one's thought to introduce Hermann to the baby yet.

Hermann's wings flutter in excitement. Father has allowed them out now that the visitors have gone and the young boy relishes the freedom. His binders are so painful but they're “a necessary part of growing up” for someone like Hermann. He's glad that Bastien won't have to deal with them.

The baby coos again and Hermann tiptoes into the nursery, closing the door almost shut behind him. The room is a sight more decorated than is his own, but Hermann's too anxious to meet his brother to think about the implications. The baby lays in the crib and Hermann can see a shock of medium-shade hair on the tiny head. His inability to see colors keeps him from knowing exactly what hue is Bastien's hair, but it looks like Hermann's own. He smiles at that as he grasps a bar of the crib.

Bastien looks over and focuses on Hermann's hand. The boy knows that it's normal for children at Bastien's age to make eye contact so he slowly moves his hand to his face. Bastien tracks the movement until he reaches Hermann's eyes. A smile lights up the baby's eyes, crinkling the healthy face.

It hits Hermann like when Karla gives him a too-strong hug. He will never see his baby brother's true eyes. He will never know what color they are. Hermann is only five-and-a-half, but can feel a sense of loss well beyond his years.

The tears well and Hermann uses his hand already at his face to scrub them away. He's becoming a “big boy” as Father says and he shouldn't cry. But then he's also “sensitive” as Mother says when she writes in her notebooks (and how he hates that). He can't help the pain that wells in his young child's heart.

Bastien laughs and babbles baby nonsense as he reaches for Hermann. His little nose crinkles as Hermann continues to cry, and then Bastien begins to make distressed sounds. Hermann gasps in fear and stop crying from the shock. He knows how angry Father gets when the baby cries. His wings twitch with anxiety.

“No, no! Don't cry, Bastien!” Hermann slips a hand through the crib bars and gently strokes Bastien's nose. He'd seen Oma do the same to Karla as they sat together on the couch, Hermann alone on a seat in the corner.

The action calms the baby, who picks up his happy noises as if nothing has transpired. Hermann sighs in relief. He doesn't understand quite why, but he wants to protect the tiny child in front of him from their parents. Father is too cold and stern for a baby, and Mother . . . Mother _frightens_ Hermann.

“I'll protect you, Bastien.” Hermann whispers through the bars before Bastien takes his hand and clasps the fingers stroking his nose. Hermann giggles and Bastien squeals in response. He scrunches his nose again, and it reminds Hermann of rabbits from videos online. Hermann likes the animal shows. If Hermann is a bird, why can't his siblings be animals, too?

“You look like a bunny! I'll call you that. But just me, OK?” Hermann smiles as the tears dry on his chubby cheeks. He pauses for a moment to think. “I guess Dietrich can call you that, too.”

Karla's return from school breaks Hermann's concentration. His sister cries in the hallway about the girls at school excluding her from hopscotch. Hermann holds the baby's tiny hand and listens to Karla sob. He frowns in sympathy, even though he and the older girl are usually at odds. Bastien begins to fuss again and Hermann quickens his soothing motions until Karla slams her bedroom door and the boys can no longer hear her emotions.

“Karla, too.” His face twists in anxiety. “But not Father or Mother. They wouldn't understand.”

Bastien just gurgles in happiness and Hermann smiles again. He may be little and weak, but he can help his little brother. He loves him so already.

Hermann stands there, holding his brother's hand, until the baby falls asleep once more. Removing his fingers with a gentle pressure, Hermann strokes Bastien's hair and leans in to blow a kiss.

“I'll protect you, _Hasi_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts on Tumblr for "Athene Noctua" and Plum suggested the history of Bastien's nickname. Yes, the "older sibling looks on at the new baby" trope is played out, but I love it. I had such moments as a child, so it speaks to me.
> 
> the nose move is one that my mother used on me when I was a baby to coax me to sleep. She's said that it worked, and it's cute, so I wanted to use it. I'm sorry to make it sad.
> 
> Please feel free to make corrections or suggestions! I love when people comment. :3


End file.
